1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container covers and more particularly pertains to a new storage container with attachable lid for preventing the lid from being lost when removed from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, container covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container covers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,178 to Mason, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,958 to Liebmann; U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,361 to Gawron; U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,249 to Vickers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,106 to Takacs; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,613 to Zutler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new storage container with attachable lid. The inventive device includes a container having a generally cylindrical configuration. The container has an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. A lid portion is adapted for selective snap engagement to both the open upper end and the closed lower end of the container.
In these respects, the storage container with attachable lid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the lid from being lost when removed from the container.